villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toffee
Toffee is Ludo's most recent minion and the secondary, later true main antagonist in season one of the Disney XD animated series, Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It is strongly implied that Toffee is the main antagonist of season two as well, given that Ludo's wand is manipulating Ludo himself and turning him into a more serious villain with similar mannerisms to Toffee - this could mean that Toffee is indeed the wand, or at least inside it. He was voiced by Michael C. Hall who also played Dexter Morgan. Appearance Toffee is a tall, humanoid monster notable with a crocodile/lizard-like appearance. His skin is bluish-gray, his eyes yellow and hair black and neatly slicked back. He has four fingers on each hand (with the exception of his missing middle-finger He is notable for wearing a tuxedo - complete with a red tie - that Marco comments makes him look like a lawyer. Personality Unlike many of the more comedic and wacky villains - the harmless Ludo among them - presented on the show, Toffee stands out from most due to his competency and serious nature. Toffee is always in control of his situation, and is incredibly duplicitous and manipulative, using psychology and practicality to gain the trust of Ludo and his men, and then finally control of the castle. No matter what situation he is in, Toffee presents himself a gentleman through and through. He puts up with Ludo's idiocy with no complaint, offers a sandwich to Marco when he holds him prisoner and even holds his end of the bargain when Star agrees to his terms. However, it is implied that Toffee is hiding a personality significantly more unhinged under this, evidenced when he briefly grows a massive smile (seen below, and the only time he does so) when he orders Star to destroy her wand, before returning to his stoic nature in a literal second. He displays some sociopathic tendencies, manipulating Ludo's men into abandoning him, threatening to kill Marco in front of Star without flinching and even giving a momentary glimpse of amusement to Star's confusion. It is implied that Toffee has a long and unpleasant history with the royal family, and has plans that involve the wand. Powers and Abilities The extent of Toffee's powers are never given, but it is clear that he is very dangerous when provoked. He has a firm grasp of magic and technology, having access to both with the wit and knowledge to use them to their fullest potential. He has the ability to teleport, appearing in different places instantaneously with no visibly shown method as to how. Not unlike actual lizards, Toffee is able to regenerate whole body parts, such as when Star blew his entire left arm off with her wand, only to regenerate it within seconds. Despite his regenerative abilities, he is still missing his middle finger. It is revealed that it was separated from him with a powerful spell, so perhaps very strong spells can permanently injure him. According to the verse in the episode "Into the wand" Toffee is immortal. Biography Before the series Toffee fought Queen Moon Butterfly "Moon Undaunted" (Star's mom) in her younger years who used the wand to separate the middle finger off his right hand. Toffee first appears in the series as an "evil efficiency expert" who is first hired by Ludo in the episode Fortune Cookies. Discovering that Star took fortune cookies seriously, he had Ludo's minions give Star a fortune cookie that said "Love is always the answer," so that she would refuse to fight back against the monsters, giving them hugs instead. However, when the two-headed monster told Star the truth, she blasted the monsters away, foiling Toffee's plan. In Mewnipendence Day, Toffee replaced Ludo's right hand man Buff Frog, who did not trust him, with an electronic eye to spy on Star. He also introduced a mace with a portal hidden inside it and sent Buff Frog to use it to get Star's wand to Ludo. However, he sabotaged the device so it would not work for Buff Frog, resulting in him failing his mission. Toffee then convinced Ludo to fire Buff Frog. After Ludo's attempt to take Star's wand when the house became a labyrinth of Marco's beard was foiled, Toffee told Ludo's minions that Ludo was incompetent as a leader, and told them to choose between the two of them. The monsters chose Toffee as their new leader, and Ludo was kicked out of his castle. In the season finale, Toffee captured Marco and held him for ransom for Star's wand. Star, Ludo, and Buff Frog joined forces to defeat him, during which Star blasted his left arm off, but he regenerated it and threatened to crush Marco, revealing that he wanted Star to destroy her wand rather than give it to him. Star used the Whispering Spell to destroy her wand, which caused an explosion that blew up Ludo's castle, presumably killing Toffee; however, he is seen smiling as his "death" unfolds, hinting that he expected the wand to explode and that he may possibly be alive, or that his plan has yet to truly come to fruition. Later Ludo discovers a dark wand made from the right half of stars wand and Toffee's skeletal right hand which he continues to use from that point on. It is revealed that the wand "speaks" to him, hinting that Toffee's ghost is manipulating Ludo from inside the wand. Later, Star tries to fix her own wand and discovers Toffee's finger inside of it, she removes it and places it inside her secrets closet. In the episode "Page Turner" Toffee is pictured in a crystal ball while trying to find the source for the universes depletion of magic. Trivia *Toffee is similar to Roger Wesley from The Other Guys; they initially acted as the secondary antagonist, but were actually more evil than their employers and turned on them. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Usurper Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Non-Action Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Leader Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Right-Hand Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Orator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopath Category:Immortals Category:Homicidal Category:Animals Category:Minion Category:Evil from the past Category:Deal Makers Category:Old Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Power Hungry Category:Monster Master Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Star vs the Force of Evil villains Category:Star vs the Forces of Evil villains